Finale in Arendelle (ENGLISH VERSION of 'Finale à Arendelle')
by JLATS
Summary: The finals of Quidditch World Cup between Corona and Arendelle is coming to an end when the two seakers reach to the sky to catch the golden snitch. Should I mention it's raining? That the match is happening in the middle of a storm? That the Arendelle's seaker is Elsa and Anna's mother? Oops. Sorry not sorry. Join me in the feels pit. /One-shot Frozen AU/


**Frozen x HP one-shot:**

 **Final in Arendelle**

* * *

"Idun!"

Agdar spun around to realize to his great horror that the seeker was no longer on his level.

Already regretting the inevitable, he raised his eyes to the sky. Between the two drops that roughly splashed against his protective goggles, he could glimpse the woman between two black clouds, and she was climbing in a spiral towards them, followed almost vertically by Corona's seeker.

"She's gone up!" Exclaimed Agdar, his gaze glued to her.

The captain came to stop his broom next to his. His eyes went wide at his words and he lifted his gaze in turn.

"What?!" Cried Kai, but the rain was so heavy he had to rub the water from his mouth before saying another word.

He appraised the distance that separated her from the ground using his trained captain's eye.

"But she's MAD!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of the thunder, lightning hitting a field nearby.

The lightning strikes were getting nearer and nearer.

"You know her as well as I do!" cried Agdar, shaking his head at her gutsiness.

His eyes were still locked onto her. Suddenly he gripped his broom and settled into position to propel himself in a straight line.

Kai stopped him by grabbing his arm just in time.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to get her!" yelled Agdar, breaking free from his hold.

"Huh?!"

The two men looked once more up to the sky, where the two catchers could barely be seen still spinning around in their search for the golden snitch, which was climbing even higher.

"Out of the question, Agdar, you…"

"Keep on playing," the redhead simply shouted back.

Then he rushed up immediately in pursuit of her.

"NO, AGDAR! AGDAR!" bawled Kai. "AGDAR COME BACK, CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

But even if he had been bothering to listen, the wind drowned out his voice and it was too late. Agdar was already going at full speed up towards the heavens.

"What an idiot," he muttered squinting as he tried to find her between raindrops.

But he smiled softly. Idun's madness may yet turn out to be what would win the game for Arendelle's team.

He shot up like an arrow, the wind whisking his hair, the rain tearing at his cheeks. He absolutely needed to stop before she climbed too high.

Corona's Seeker cursed and unwillingly gave up the chase, exhausted. He performed a backwards loop to slowly begin his descent. As fast as a speeding cannonball, the seeker was tousled by his opponent's meteoric ascent, and nearly fell off his broomstick.

Agdar was so focussed on climbing as fast as possible that the rain became hypnotic, like thousands of shooting stairs surrounding him as if he were trapped in a nebula.

"I can't believe it, Idun… Damn it!" He spat as he came closer and closer to her.

The black clouds fully charged with electricity prevented him from seeing her fully.

"IDUN!" He yelled haphazardly into the storm.

He finally spotted the brunette and reached her level.

"Idun! It's too late!"

The woman didn't answer, her eyes still glued to the little golden nut dancing above them.

"IDUN! LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Agdar, pushing through the rain with his deep voice.

The seeker turned slightly with a brief smile, thinking he doubted her instincts, but suddenly understanding that he was serious.

"But we're away to win!" She said. "I just need to reach out my hand a little… more…"

Lightning split the skies and hit the beach next to the stadium. The both turned to look but Idun focussed once more on her target. She upped the speed of her broom even more.

Agdar was having some trouble following her to be honest, especially since they were know both totally vertical and the water was making his hands slip on the handle.

"No! Wait! If we go any further up in the sky, the lightning will…"

"We're nearly there!" Idun assured him. "We're reaching the World Cup, I tell you!"

She laughed nervously at her analogy, stunned that she had improvised some humour in such circumstances. She kept reaching out for the Golden Snitch, her arm getting stiffer and stiffer.

Agdar kept shouting after her in vain. The wind and rain was rocking them from side to side and he struggled to keep his balance, his two hands gripping his handle tight. But he knew that he had no choice. Holding onto his broomstick as tightly as possibly with one hand, he reached out with his over to her level. He hesitated a moment to push her arm down, but he realised then that it was too late.

So he slipped his fingers between hers.

Idun, surprised by his gesture, turned her eyes towards him, and saw in his gaze something wet. It wasn't droplets running over his goggles. The man was crying.

The brunette froze, and a teardrop slid into her own goggles as she understood.

"Idun," whispered the man.

She leaned towards him.

"Agdar…"

They locked their eyes together, and there was a wavering moment, where they seemed frozen in time side by side in the air, out of time.

Agdar didn't let go of her hand.

A lightning bolt cut through the clouds, and the light went through their bodies.

One shot.

Two lives.

The couple fell from down the heavens, like two fallen angels.

On the ground, hundreds of meters below, the crowd stayed still, shocked by the scene they had just witnessed. All had their eyes glued to the sky in terror.

Among the spectators, there was a woman carrying two children in her arms. The eyes of the two girls were as wide as their nanny's.

In the large blue eyes of the eldest a scene was reflected that she would never forget. The fear that was painted on her face had given her a complexion that matched the platinum blond of the curls pleated on her shoulder.

The youngest was, fortunately for her, too young to even remember, but her heart would forever feel the pain that that sight caused her soul. Her ginger pigtails slipped down her neck to hang in the air, untying in the sudden silence of the moment.

These two girls were named Elsa and Anna. And never were they able to recover from that night when, at the end of an aerial dance, their parents left them.

The bodies of Idun and Agdar fell into the ocean and were never found.

* * *

 **AN :**

 **I wanted to cross over the universes of Frozen and Harry Potter for a Quidditch one-shot since a very long time.**

 **And since I like ruining my life and yours with feels, why not write out the death scene of Elsa and Anna's parents? Eh? EH?**

 ***go cry in a corner with a mug of hot cocoa***


End file.
